


First Anniversary Pains

by FriendLey



Series: Forever [10]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry get something to mark their first anniversary.





	First Anniversary Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Madam Secretary or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

"This isn't a good idea," stated Elizabeth, looking around the shop warily. She may have had a few glasses of wine but she wasn't too drunk as to commit to this kind of decision without sitting on it for about… a week.

Henry's eyes were alight with excitement as he scanned the various artworks posted on the walls of the tattoo salon. "What are you talking about? It's a great idea!"

"We're under the influence of alcohol," said Elizabeth in a deadpan manner.

"That's what makes it's a fantastic idea." Henry ignored her pointed look and dragged her over to a framed design that featured intertwined geometric figures. "And you were the one who suggested we get a tattoo to mark our first anniversary."

"I know, but I didn't think about it very well. Henry, I'm a spy!" Elizabeth hissed. "A spy can't have an identifiable marking."

Henry looked at her. "Babe, you're an analyst. Not a field agent. Besides, it doesn't have to be visible."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but someone beat her to it.

"He's right," says a woman who just came out of an office. "Most of our clients want their tattoos intimate and personal. Some choose to put it on their boobs, their hips, the navel, behind the ear." She extended out her right hand. "Hi. I'm Rose, one of the artists in the house. How may I help you?"

There was an elegantly twisted pattern on her wrist.

Henry took her hand and shook it. "I'm Henry and this is my wife, Elizabeth. We're out celebrating our first wedding anniversary and we thought to get a tattoo to mark the occasion."

"It's not going to hurt, is it?" Elizabeth's eyes darted from Rose's inked wrist to the brush strokes on her arm. She searched for more tattoos but those two were the only visible ones.

"Well, that depends on your pain meter and where you want it done. Seeing as you want it hidden, that would mean somewhere around intimate areas of your body which will be more sensitive to the pain than say, your arm or your leg."

She raised her top and revealed a strange marking on the curve of her breast. "This was a seven out of 10."

Elizabeth swiftly turned to Henry, her eyes wide. "I'm not getting one on my boob."

"I'll give you guys some time to decide," smiled Rose. "Just ring the bell to let us know when you're ready." She slowly walked away, leaving the couple a moment to themselves.

Henry took both of his wife's hands and pulled her close. "Babe, if you don't want to do this, it's fine. We can go back to the hotel and finish those strawberries."

Elizabeth sighed. "I do want it… I'm just scared to do it."

"Okay. How about we get a reaalllyyy small tattoo," said Henry causing Elizabeth to grin, "and at the least painful body part."

"Deal."

…

"Henry!" growled Elizabeth from her spot in the reclining chair which was a counter away from her husband.

The tattoo artist currently doing Henry's ring finger was repressing a grin. The married couple were their only customers for the late hour and the wife had been screaming expletives since the needle first struck her own finger. Her husband had replied with some soothing words that didn't help at all.

"Just a few more, Elizabeth," Rose said softly, not taking her eyes away from her client's finger.

Elizabeth let out a series of curses, some of them directed at her husband or herself, others at her assigned tattoo artist. "Next time I'm taking you to a waxing salon!" she yelled at Henry, trying her hardest not to wriggle her fingers.

"You two have kids?" asked Rose in an attempt to distract her customer from the pain.

"There is no way that I am going through labor pains for him! I'm—ARGH! Jeez, Rose! Take it easy!"

"And we're done."

She felt the pressure against her finger cease, leaving only a pulsing pain as Rose put the needle away.

"I think that went rather well for your first time," said Rose.

Elizabeth shakily lifted her left hand, bringing it closer for inspection. There was a thin black line encircling her ring finger which she plans to conceal behind her own wedding and engagement rings.

It was perfect.

What she told Henry earlier in the night was true. She didn't want a visible tattoo partly because of her job but also for the reason being that she wanted to keep it personal and intimate—just between the two of them.

A shadow fell across her hand and she looked up to find her husband gazing down at her.

His tender smile slipped off his face and in its place was a small grimace. "I'm so sorry! Your screams hurt me more than the tattoo did. If I could just—"

"Hey!" Elizabeth cut in. "We all know I'm a wuss and I might have passed out if it lasted a little longer... but I don't regret anything." She pulled Henry down by his hand to give him a kiss but he snatched his hand away, hissing as he shook it.

"Careful, babe! It's still tender."

"Baby, I'm sorry!" cried Elizabeth, half chuckling, half cringing.


End file.
